The Runaway and the Consulting Criminal
by jacksmannequin15
Summary: Jessica Haltway leaves home and ends up literally running into the world's only consulting criminal. When he takes her in as his assistant, she didn't know what she was expecting; but being abducted by British Government, attending a world ball, and becoming infatuated with said consulting criminal were defiantly not even close.
1. Chapter 1

I am running; my red stilettos audible clicks against the already growing wet pavement. Tossing a glance over my shoulder, I roll my eyes seeing the three men still following me and kept running. It wasn't until I turned back around that I realized that I was going to running into somebody. "Get out of the way!" I yell and the man spins around as I run into him, sending both of us to the ground.

I allow myself to lay there for a couple seconds before standing up. The man was glaring up at me; his west wood suit was slowly getting wet. "Do you know who I am?" He hisses standing up and grabbing my arm. I roll my eyes and glance down the alley way, but he is talking again. "I could cause you so much pain." He squeezes my arm.

Spinning to face him I rip my arm from his grasp. "Do me a favor doll, and shut up." I hiss back and he growls reaching into his suit pocket and pulled out a hand gun. "Oh useful." I say with a grin, ripping it from him and pointing it at the alley way where the three men have appeared. "Nice to see you again, Jeff."

"Do put the gun down, Ms. Haltway." The man she addressed added. "We don't want any curious bystanders, getting hurt."

"Oh on the contrary, this is his and call me Jessica. Ms. Haltway is my mother." I reply standing in front of the oaf who is still staring at us. He seemed more curious than angry now and was following the conversation with his striking brown eyes.

Jeff, as she so fondly called him, took a step forward withdrawing a small pistol from his left breast pocket. "Speaking of your mother." He starts, pointing the gun at her. "She wants you home, immediately."

"Why?" I ask

"Because, you're mother said so."

"Oh come on, don't you think I am a little old for that sort of explanation."

"She wants you home. I do as she asks."

"Shame really."

"What?"

"Well if you weren't so loyal to her, I would ask you to join me."

"I am sorry-"

"Oh it is quite alright love. Though I'll have to ask you to lower your gun. Don't want to kill my hostage." I end, taking a hold of the curious man's arm and spinning him so his cold, west wood covered back was pressed against my chest. "Lower your gun or I shall shoot." I state icily holding the gun to the man's head. He doesn't even flinch and a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

Jeffrey sighs, tucking his gun into his pocket again and signals for the other two men to do so. "Now get into your car and drive away. Tell mummy that I have other plans for the night." I state watching as the three men get into their car and drive off.

Then instantly the man beneath my fingers is moving. He rips the gun from my hand and points it at my head. He is staring at me, with a mixture of contempt of awe. "Come with me." He states and presses the muzzle to middle of my back. I shrug and let him lead me to where ever he is heading. It's not like I could just talk myself out of this one.

The rain is falling extremely hard now and I shiver. "I hope your place is close." I say loud enough to be heard over the rain. He presses the muzzle to my back and I roll my eyes. Well damn, if I die I am going to die sopping wet and very cold. "You could have just asked." I add. He still doesn't say anything.

What seems like hours, but my watch assures me is only ten minutes I am standing on a tiled floor that is beginning to look more like a puddle of rain water than floor. He had left me waiting, saying that if got his carpet wet he would destroy me. Whatever that meant. He comes back with a towel and he was freshly changed. "Dry off and change into these." He demands handing me some towels and a pair of his sweat pants and a white shirt.

"Here?" I ask.

"Duh."

"Duh." I mimic and I begin drying my hair. He wanders off to the kitchen and starts digging around in it. I strip the red dress from my body and I am standing in his house naked, but he still isn't looking and he doesn't until I am fully dressed and relaxed on his couch. My clothes are folded neatly on the floor.

He sits across from, a thing of yogurt in his hand and a spoon in the other. "I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"I need an assistant and you need someone who can hide you from your mother. I hide you, you assist me."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I am a consulting criminal." He smirks.

"Absolutely." I say without thinking. This would be an adventure.

"Good. I have a room prepared for you." He says standing up.

"I don't even know your name." I laugh.

"Moriarty, dear. Jim Moriarty." He says as he starts up the stair case. I laugh and look around the room. Here I was in a consulting criminal's house and all I can think about is how weird his voice sounded when he said his name. Standing up I started up the stairs to where I knew my room had to be.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay tell me what you think. I can handle it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys! I really hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If you think I did then...yeah go get yourself check into a mental facility :D**

* * *

The room wasn't hard to find and in a matter of minutes Jessica was curled up on a queen sized bed, a duvet tightly tucked around her body as she thought about today's events. So here she was in a strange man's house, one whom she had just met and even claimed that he was a consulting criminal, and she was sleeping in his guest bedroom. Once again the thought made her chuckle. Then getting comfortable she fell asleep before she even realized that she was tired.

The next morning, she woke surprised at the amount of sunlight pouring through the large window, before remembering exactly where she was. Jessica sat up taking this time to look around the room. The room was fairly large. Straight across from her was the door to the hallway, to her right was another door, and to her left was the large window which was letting in the horrid amount of sunlight. The room was completely empty of furniture except for the bed and the night stand next to the bed.

Black silk sheets cover the bed, the carpet was black, and the walls were painted in a dark gray. The only colors were the vibrant reds that decorated the room. Red specks in the black carpet, red petal decorations on the silk sheets, and red wall hangings. It looked like the room had been sprinkled with blood. It was a really disturbing sight and she wondered if that's what the designer had wanted.

There was a knock at the door and woman, about thirty, entered. She carried a stack of items, which she held carefully as she quietly entered the room. "Boss said for me to give them to you when you awaken." The woman said as she sat the items down on the unused half of the queen bed. "The shower is through that door and your office is just down the hallway. My name is Martha. If you need anything just say it."

"Wait, what do you mean just say it? And how did you know I was awake," Jessica questioned struggling to get out of bed. Martha gave her a pointed look then directed that gaze upwards as if to indicate the corner. "What would tha-oh! Oh! Genius. Brilliant, actually. He hid a camera in that corner. I bet there is a control center somewhere. You were watching me sleep."

Martha, rolled her eyes and said, "Just do as he told you in the note and don't make trouble for the rest of the staff." The maid, or whatever she was walked away leaving Jessica to make faces at her behind her back.

Once the door had shut Jessica mimicked the old woman, "Don't make trouble for the rest of the staff. She doesn't even know who I am." Sitting down on the bed, she crossed her legs and picked up the first object on the pile of items that were brought to her. It was a piece of paper folded carefully. She inspected it. A letter, that was obvious. Black ink, pressed firmly against the paper, fast quick strokes. He was in a hurry, possibly angry. It was addressed to her. **_Ms. Haltway._** Ugh. How she despised that name. Ms. Haltway was her mother.

She opened the letter carefully and read it out loud. "Ms. Haltway. I have been called away for some business and shall be away for a good portion of today. I have left you assignments for you to complete and they will be finished when I arrive. There is also a fresh change of clothes, feel free to use the shower. Your office is right across the room. If you need help ask Martha. I am sure she would be…excited to be of assistance. Moriarty." Jessica ran her fingers over the rather dramatic flair of the y in his last name before setting that aside and picking up a manila folder. She opened it and found pictures of a blond man. A yellow sticky note was pressed against the inside flap. Instantly she recognized it as Jim's handwriting. It said: **_Find out all of what you can about this man._**

Rolling her eyes, she sat that aside to and turned to the last couple of items. There was a cellphone, she suspected her old one had been thrown away by Jim and there was also a new change of clothes. She was surprised to see that it was hers. Standing up she made her way to the door which Martha had pointed out earlier. Pressing her fingers against the door, she pushed it opened gently and stepped into the bathroom. It was almost as dramatic as the bedroom.

The counter tops were black marbled with fleck of red; the trim of the sink was rough beneath her fingers and appeared to be crashing over the top. The flooring was also black tiling, and a red rug sat next to the completely glass shower. "Stunning." She breathed and opened the black cabinet doors to the side. In side were red towels. She pulled a couple out and sat them on the counter.

Her fingers were just hooking themselves under her shirt when she realized that this room may also have cameras. Letting her shirt fall back to its original position, Jessica began searching for the camera. It took five minutes and seven seconds to locate the camera. "You're a pervert, just saying." Jessica said to the camera waving her finger at it before covering the camera with a towel. She went back to undressing and showering. If the bathroom was impressive, the shower itself was amazing. There were three knobs; one for cold water, one for warm water, and one for water pressure.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, Jessica uncovered the camera and used that towel to dry her hair. This took all of thirty minutes to finish, before she was making her way back over to her freshly made bed and picking up the folder and crossing the hallway to her office.

The office was only slightly less impressive. It was small and had no windows. The carpet was brown, the desk a dark mahogany, and the chair was crème in color. There was a laptop on the desk and Jessica went to it immediately. She opened it up and turned the power on. The laptop was expensive and very fast. Still when she searched the man's name, Antonio DeGrassi, it didn't come up with anything. After two hours of trying to get something pop up in the search engine she grabbed her phone and dialed the only number she had bothered to remember.

It rung twice before it was picked up. "Charles."

"Charlie!"

"Jess?" The man sounded confused.

"Yeah, Charlie, I need a favor."

The man on the other side let out an exasperated sigh and Jessica could almost visualize him pressing his thumb and forefinger of the hand not holding the phone to his forehead. "What is it?"

"What can you find out about Antonio DeGrassi?" Jessica questioned.

"Where did you hear his name?" Charles asked, not bothering to look anything up. "He is an Italian mob boss who basically runs the drug ring from Italy to England. He just arrived by private jet last night. Seriously, this guy is bad news. Where did you hear his name?"

"Just around," Jessica said casually as she finished writing down the information. "Is that all you can tell me?"

"Yes, but seriously, Jess stay away from that guy."

"I will. Okay I got to go, bye." She hung up before the other man could respond. Sighing she placed her phone on the desk and began searching the drug ring from Italy to England. Doing this way brought up a lot of information about the man. He liked visiting high priced hotels, he only drank red wine, his favorite color was yellow, his only right hand man was James Pisco, and he liked prostitutes.

"Finally." She yawned, closing the folder on the last piece of paper she had printed off. Stretching in her seat she stroked her stomach feeling the familiar tingling of hunger begin. She hadn't had breakfast and when Martha had dropped by to see if she wanted lunch, she had been about to throw the computer out the window, so she had declined the offer for a sandwich. Now at eight at night, she was beginning to regret it.

Two sharp taps on the closed door brought her attention from her hunger pains. "Come in." She stated calmly knowing that it wasn't Martha and indeed she was correct. The door opened revealing the man she had been working for all day. Jim Moriarty. His hair was slicked back and he wore a nice west wood suit. She did notice that one cuff had a brown stain, but other than that his suit was impressively clean. "Hi."

"It is finished, I assume." Jim said stiffly and snatched the folder from the desk, without so much as a glance at her. He flicked through it nodding every once in a while. "Good, very good. Most of this I already knew, but still good." Jessica sat quietly, not knowing if she should say thank you, but the man obviously wasn't looking for that as he turned and walked towards the door. "Dinner is in twenty minutes." He called over his shoulder as he shut the door.

Siting back again, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. He seemed much more intimidating this night. Most likely because he didn't look like some sort of drowned rat. Chuckling at the memory, she stood up and made her way towards what she hoped would be the kitchen.

Break?

She had gotten lost, but Martha had found her and lead her towards the dining hall. When they entered, Jessica noticed the table was big enough for many people; however only two places were set. "Is it just?" She began and Martha cut her off with a sharp nod of her head and a shove in the direction of one of the seats. Then without further ado the older woman exited into the kitchen leaving Jessica to sit by herself in the dinning room.

Of course she was left by herself for long, because Moriarty entered and took his seat barely glancing up from his phone. His fingers moving almost bluringly across the keyboard, if he noticed her sitting there he didn't show it. He didn't even register when Martha brought the food out on plates for them. "There you go sir." Martha said as she placed the plate in front of him. Jim didn't even blink and continued to type on his cellphone.

"I am sure he is grateful." Jessica volunteered, earning a sneer from the older woman, who was now storming away. Jessica made a face at the woman's back.

"They say your face will get stuck like that if you make faces at people." Moriarty finally spoke not looking up from his phone.

"They say it's impolite to text at the table." Jessica countered.

"They are most likely dead." Jim replied just as smoothly even as he was slipping his phone into his breast pocket.

Jessica decided that this man was very dangerous and very interesting.


End file.
